What Not to Do When Riding Dragons
by Kat.And.BlueJay
Summary: A story to go along with the guidelines of Dragon Riding. Enjoy! First story! Flames are welcome! They're used for smores and baking pie. T because Jay's paranoid and Mira is tougher than nails. Two OC's discover the hard way what not to do when thousands of feet in the air riding fire-breathing lizards or when falling in love. Read and Review!


Jay jolted awake in her bed, an excited smile plastered to her face. Slipping her black skirt on over her leggings, she darted for her bedroom door, almost forgetting to slip her black boots on. Black hair flying wildly as she jumped down from her loft, she quickly fixed herself some breakfast, just a couple slabs of yak jerky. She pulled her favorite wolf pelt over her shoulders. And with that, she burst through the doors of her two-story house on the edge of Berk.

She raced through the forest, ducking between the trees and jumping over logs.

Jay came to a stop at her friend Gustav's house and banged on the door.

Hearing Gustav's mother shout at him to go, the black-haired girl smirked and pulled the hood of her pelt over her head, making her look menacing with the snarling wolf's head covering her own.

He opened the door and nearly fell on his relatively tame Monstrous Nightmare, Fanghook. He was a little above average, his jaw chiseled and eyes dark. His hair had darkened since he'd acquired Fanghook, making him look somewhat like a better-looking Snotlout. He had a layer of stubble covering his face, making him look a bit older than what he was. He was currently attired in a dark brown tunic, black leggings, and dark boots.

The trio left on Fanghook, with Jay sitting between the orange Nightmare's horns. They landed in the middle of the Academy, just as Spitelout and Snotlout landed on Hookfang.

Fanghook grinned up at the larger, older dragoness, who growled at him fondly.

Jay smiled and jumped off, landing between Hookfang's horns. She pushed one down and as the dragon's head tipped as it headed down, she made a show of stepping off.

Jay grinned at Hiccup, who was staring at her with a raised eye brow. She didn't have any time to do anything before Spitelout fell off Hookfang due to Jay's showmanship. He landed on her and she snarled, pushing him off and kicking him in the nuts. Snotlout tried to assist his father, earning him a punch in the face.

Gustav pulled her off his hero, apologizing fervently and struggling with the raging blackette.

All the while the other riders were staring at them with a deadpan stare.

Not soon after Jay and Gustav's arrival, Mira had began laughing at the incident she had witnessed a moment before, riding the path on her horse. It was obvious her best friend Jay was quite the show off, though she chose to stay on the safe side like Astrid. Her long platinum hair danced around her waist as she jumped off her horse, Echo, who happened to be the only pristine white with silver haired horse in her family's business.

Echo wasn't too friendly, not that Mira wasn't the same way, the two just weren't really into interaction with others. She slung her favorite cloak back onto her shoulders and sighed, seeing the mess that Gustav and Jay had made. Mira waltzed over to the group, not really talking to anyone in particular. She helped Gustav with the angered Jay, pulled her by her black hair an irritated growl escaping her throat. Her emerald eyes had shone bright with anger, clearly proving that she wasn't in such of a mood to play with foolishness for the day.

Because today, once more, they would be training. After Mira consulted with Jay to chill out and let it go, she climbed back on her horse, prepared to meet the dragon who would become her flight companion. "Oi! Jay! You ready to head out into the forest?" She calls out to her friend who now stood next to Astrid and Hiccup. Jay hopped onto Echo's back behind Mira, ready to go collect her own horse. The two girls would get their own dragons today, but they would be travelling through the forest by horse, collecting information on the surrounding area.

It didn't take too long to approach the stables where a pre-saddled Cain had been waiting for his owner to collect him. He was a grey horse with white speckles on his hide, a white mane, and bright blue eyes. Much different from Echo, considering her eyes were a golden color and that she was pure white with a silver mane.

The two raced out of the stables, seeing the dragon riders flying above them waiting to leave Berk.

Jay POV

Smiling, I stood on Cain's back, ignoring the slightly sore feel to my head.

"Nick-kick!"

Cain's pace changed to an easy trot, waving his white mane irritably as he grumbled.

"Don't give me that tone mister!" I retorted, wagging my finger.

He grumbled some more, so I just ignored him.

Spotting the tip of a wing, I dropped back into the saddle and smiled.

"Psst!" I whispered to Mira.

I tossed my head in the direction of the wing.

We hurried over, seeing the head of a jet black Stormcutter with it's x shaped wings being bright green, fading into a dark teal.

Mira looked over at it, staring into it's bright green eyes, a color almost mocking her own.

"What is it Jay?" She asked me.

I gave her a deadpanned look. Seriously?

"You obviously never bothered to look in the Book of Dragons before we came out here did you? It's a Stormcutter, ya idjit!" I snapped, a bit frustrated with her lack of draconic knowledge.

"No I know that it's a Stormcutter. However, it doesn't look to be in a good mood. That's why, I'm currently ignoring its presence. It's agitated. Maybe we should slow down our horses. The fact that their hooves hitting the ground loudly from jumping over fallen branches may be bothering it." She tells me in a sassy tone, slowing Echo's speed down to a slight trot.

"Ya, ya," I muttered, pressing my heels to the front of Cain's legs.

He slowed to a halt and I gave him a pat.

"Take it slow, buddy," I told him.

MIRA'S POV

I slowed down Echo, halting in front of Cain and Jay. She'd stopped him a bit back and I looked at her curiously. I signalled the riders above and told them to be quiet as they noisily landed among the trees.

"There's a Stormcutter over there," I tell Hiccup, pointing at the dragon who wasn't too far off, "and it keeps eyeing me. I'm pretty sure it's my dragon. Sure looks like it, the way it gets so irritable with others. Kinda reminds me of Echo." I say patting her mane.

She huffs at me and I laugh quietly, not surprised by its actions. Hiccup nods and hands me the fruit that Stormcutters like most.

I quietly approach it, having already jumped off Echo's back. It looks into my eyes once more, the bright green eyes shining with an intensity I've not even seen in Toothless's eyes before.

I huff and hold out the fruit to the dragon, glaring right back at it.

The dragon takes it and it's eyes relax, realising I'm not an enemy, but an ally.

I pet its scales and it nudges it's head into my hand, shifting its wings behind it.

"I think it's pretty tame!" I call out to Jay and Hiccup.

Jay gives a whoop and a thumbs up.

"Well, then try riding it Mira!" Hiccup calls out to me.

I nod and send a thumbs up back to Jay, slowly climbing on the dragon's back, comforting it to show no signs of threat.

The dragon takes off into the air and I lodge my legs gently under its gradient chest as we soar and glide through the air.

It shows no signs of irritability but rather happiness as I land the dragon next to Echo and Jay.

Cain reared and Jay nearly fell off the gray horse.

"Well, looks like I've got myself a dragon!" I say laughing full heartedly, seeing that Cain and Jay still didn't get along too well.

"You two, should work on that bond." I tell her, petting Cain's mane after climbing off my newly found flying companion.

JAY'S POV

"Oh ha ha! It's not my fault he dragon scared him," I growled, getting back in my position.

Mira let a slight growl out and huffed. "Horses and Dragons have mutual respect for one another. You should learn to just be a bit sweeter to him. How about buying him an apple once?"

I pressed my toes into Cain's hindlegs, patting his cheek.

I smiled as he set off at a speedy prance, standing on the gray stallion's back.

We passed a few low-hanging branches, almost all of which ended with a fall.

We passed a few Nightmares and Nadders, even a Whispering Death at one point.

Eventually, we came upon a small clearing with a black blob hanging from a tree.

"What in the world?" I said, we headed toward it, and it turned out to be a jet-black Stormcutter, not unlike Mira's dragon. The poor thing had a long sword slash across his face, still bleeding.

Jumping from Cain's back in one swift motion, I lowered myself to the ground and sent a subtle signal to stay back.

Pulling out a roll of gauze from the saddle-bags, I headed slowly to the dragon.

Pulling out my long dagger, I threw it where it hit a tree on the other side of the clearing with a thunk.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh…." I avoided the dragon's venomous yellow eyes, instead focusing on the floor.

He made no move to attack me, even as I padded the gauze around his wound. Wrapping it up, I rubbed the area between his chin and neck, making him purr.

He climbed down slowly, and I rubbed between his eyes, making him collapse, grinning like an idiot.

"Well what 'dya know?" I snarked at Mira.

My best friend proceeds to sneer at me. "Looks like we both have Stormcutters. I'll tend to it's injuries when we return to the stables. I think Echo may have a thorn in her hoof, so I'll tend to your dragon's wound as well." She says before returning on her own horses back.

I wrapped a length of rope around his neck, loose enough so he could get out if he wanted but tight enough for him to know where to go.

As Mira's Stormcutter and my own mingled together, I was pleased to see that although my Stormcutter was very young, only around six years of age, he was already up to the near fully-grown Stormcutter's shoulder.

He ducked under the older Stormcutter's wing playfully. He tipped over and Mira's own began supporting it, seeing that he was injured. He looked to be about eight years old, not too much older than my own. However he didn't seem too fond of my own dragon. In his own way, he and my dragon were just like Mira and I.

As we proceeded deeper into the forest, I started calling out names to my Stormcutter.

"Deo?" A growl. "Rico?" A snarl. "Well, at this rate I might as well start calling you Draugr!"

He seemed to like that name, and I deadpanned at him.

"Ok then! Draugr the dragon it is!"

NORMAL POV

As Mira and Jay bickered, Spitelout and Snotlout flew overhead, searching for the elder's own dragon. The two girls rode their horses, keeping an eye out for a possible dragon, none of them appealing to his demeanor.

"Jay look." Mira pointed out at a silver Nightmare.

"Quite fitting if you ask me," Jay laughed, the Nightmare was bickering with Fanghook and Stormfly.

"Well it is obvious the Spitelout loves to bicker with those two, and if that Nightmare likes to bicker with their dragons, it's no doubt they're perfect for one another." Mira replies to her friend.

Hookfang landed next to the girls, making Cain, again, panic and nearly throw Jay, who was riding Western.

"Not my fault!"

"Maybe Cain just isn't too easy going around dragons. We should integrate him more I suppose. With your dragon staying at my house for a few days while I treat his wounds, maybe they will learn to get along." Mira tells her. Mira's family also happened to be veterinarians, treating animals in Berk, as well as raising horses.

Spitelout tamed the dragon quickly, and soon they were on their way back to Berk.

Jay pulled her pelt a little lower, shivering. She looked up. The sky was gray, and a few flakes of snow were beginning to fall. She pulled her hood up again.

"I think we should head back soon," Hiccup said, noticing Jay's shivering.

Gustav walked over to Jay and climbed on Cain behind her, wrapping his arms around her to help warm her up.

Neither could help the blush that came to their faces. Jay didn't notice the slight smile on Gustav's face as she leaned into his warmth.

MIRA'S POV

I watched the two ride on Cain's back and I couldn't help but smirk in a slight bit of excitement for the two. The two were cute together, though neither would admit the feelings for one another.

I pull my cloak around me more, sighing as it lost its warmth under the bright snow. I picked up Echo's speed, allowing her to reach the town much quicker. I watched the two cuddle on Cain's back, noticing how Gustav had taken his reins out of Jay's hands, allowing her to rest.

Somehow, I slightly felt jealous. I was known for being level-headed, not speaking very much, and expressing much emotion. But today, seeing them, I kinda wished I had someone to do that with.

END OF CHAPTER!

_This is the prologue of our first HTTYD story, What Not to Do When Riding Dragons, hoped ya liked!~JbB_

We both wrote our own oc's pov. Mine is Mira and her's is Jay. That way you can see the uniqueness of both of our creativity! Well hope you enjoyed, _What Not to Do When Riding Dragons_ first debut! -Kat

_R&amp;R_


End file.
